


Unthinkable

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins & Reader, Amanda Rollins/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Unthinkable

It was nearly a year ago that you’d met Amanda Rollins, the two of you connecting through a Central Park running group. You’d been a part of it for a while already, noticing that she was new to the group you made a point to be welcoming to her, chatting her up before her first couple of runs. It wasn’t long before you started to fall into pace beside each other, carrying on a steady conversation as you ran, joking back and fourth over things. 

Amanda’s laugh made you feel butterflies, the way her nose scrunched at your jokes making you absolutely weak. The two of you exchanged numbers, meeting for a few nights of drinks together, the flirtation heavily laid on before you fell into a few nights of passion spent together. It wasn’t long before the two of you continued your shenanigans, exploring your sexual fantasies together, enjoying each other’s bodies in ways you could barely even imagine before meeting each other, though it was always within the walls of your apartment.

She was absent from the running group for almost two weeks, you shot her off a message or two, but she never replied. She’d mentioned she was a detective, you figured she was just swamped with work, not thinking much of it, you continued on with your life. 

It was the start of October, a chill rang through the air as the seasons changed, you’d finished your solo run through Central Park, stopping at a coffee shop on the way home in attempt to warm up and wake up. You were waiting for your drink to be made when the blonde bounded into the café,

“‘Manda?” Your voice rang out as she thanked the barista, her head shooting up to yours, an apologetic look on her face when she first spotted you that morphed into a smile.

“Hey!” She moved towards you, her hand linking into yours as she leaned into kiss your cheek.

“Where’ve you been?” You questioned softly, eyes searching her features for some kind of answer.

“I..uh..” She paused, stammering over her words, “I..may not have been completely honest when we met.” Your brows scrunched in confusion,

“Please don’t tell me you’re married or some shit.”

“No!” She was quick to shoot back, “Uhm..I..I have kids…” 

“Kids?” 

“Yeah…two girls..Jessie’s 4, Billie’s 1. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just wasn’t sure what was going on with us and wanted to keep things separate until I’d figured it out. Jessie had chicken pox the last couple of weeks, that’s why I wasn’t running.” Your face softened at her admission, a smile taking over your face as you squeezed her hand.

“Sounds like you certainly have you hands full.” Amanda felt her heart catch in her throat at the soft way you were looking at her, the warm smile on your face. She gave a small laugh, 

“Yeah…I guess I do…” You used your linked hands to tug her to you, kissing the side of her head gently.

“Well if you ever want some help, let me know.”

“You sure?” Her eyes shot up to yours, full of hesitation, “You don’t have to-“

“‘Manda! Please, I love spending time with you, a couple kids aren’t gonna scare me away from that. Besides, if they’re half as cute as you are I know they’re adorable.” She gave a soft chuckle at that, accepting your soft kiss against her lips.

“Okay…why don’t you come over for dinner on Friday? Meet the girls?”

“Sounds perfect.” Your lips hit hers just as the barista called out her name, you gave her a warm smile and a hand squeeze at her admission that she’d text on Friday. She gently kissed your cheek before her phone buzzed, calling her off to work, you both gave a warm goodbye to each other, making your way from the shop.

True to your word, you arrived at Amanda’s apartment right on schedule that Friday night, a bottle of wine for the two of you and small bag of cookies for the girls. You weren’t surprised when Amanda had ordered in for dinner, laughing at the way she never cooked, mentioning that you were more than okay with getting some meals prepped for her over the weekend. 

You crouched down to greet Jessie, a warm smile on your face as you said hello, she was quick to wrap her arms around you in a greeting. Your eyes moved up to Amanda’s as the toddler’s arms wrapped around your neck, the gleam in her eyes an acceptance of the toddler’s action. You gave Amanda a soft kiss, moving into the apartment with the girls, a Disney movie playing on the tv as you dug into dinner. You’d finished eating first, having already had a late lunch you didn’t need as much substance, collecting the dirty plates into the sink before picking up Billie out of the carrier, causing her crying to stop. Amanda couldn’t help but watch you gently pace behind the couch, bouncing the baby on your hip as you cooed sweet nothings at her, hand softly stroking her back.

That night you managed to get both girls down in a matter of minutes, both of them snoring away before you’d even imagined. You happily curled up against Amanda for a few hours on the couch, her giggles making you weak, wrapping your arms tighter around her. Eventually you pulled yourself from her arms, telling her you should probably head home, but for her to call you soon. Amanda kissed you passionately, her lips moving against yours with ease, her hand cupping your cheek, wishing she didn’t ever have to tear away from your lips.

It was a few months later, your relationship was now established, Amanda spent just as much time with you as she did her girls, and you loved them just as much as you loved their mother. You were at Amanda’s apartment on a Friday night, plating up a stir fry and some cut up nuggets for Billie. You felt Amanda’s arms wrap around you from behind, her lips hitting your shoulder gently.

“You’re too good to me.” She mumured against your skin. You simply chuckled, turning in her arms, wrappping your arms around her neck, lips meeting hers quickly.

“You deserve it, trust me.” You pecked her once more before moving over to the table with the plates, helping Jessie up into the chair. 

Billie started fussing from her high chair and you were quick to scoop her up, cooing as you gently bounced her in your arms, stroking the hair out of her face. Amanda caught herself staring, dopey grin on her cheeks as she watched you calm Jessie down, she felt her heartbeat increase, warmth flowing through her body. She’d been a little on edge after everything went down with Dr Al, wary about opening up again, especially with the girls in the picture. But right now, she suddenly saw a future that she didn’t want to let go of. You fit so perfectly into her little life and there you stood, arms wrapped around her little toddler with a happy grin on your face. She flushed when you looked up, catching her in the act.

“Ya comin’?”

“I-uh-yeah.” You chuckled lightly, placing Billie into her high chair before you moved back to the kitchen to grab the last plate. Amanda seemed still almost frozen in the moment, you grabbed her hand gently to lead her to the table but she tugged you back, a hesitant expression on her face.

“What?” You asked her quietly. She gave a soft smile, glancing up to your eyes.

“You’ve done the unthinkable you know? You’ve made me fall in love.” You felt a happy set of tears brimming in your eyes at the admission, leaning in to softly kiss her.

“You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me.” Amanda’s face spilt into a wide smile at that. She’d spent so many years feeling under appreciated and taken advantage of, you made that all vanish into thin air with just the way you’d look at her. It may have taken a little longer for her to let you in, to realize her true feelings, but she was sure of them now, and there was no way in hell she was gonna let you go.


End file.
